


And Not A Damn Was Given

by DMitchell1985



Category: Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter - Seth Grahame-Smith
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Vampires, community: mmom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:51:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMitchell1985/pseuds/DMitchell1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, there isn’t enough space in the world to care about anything outside of the confines of the fleeting universe they build.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Not A Damn Was Given

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I don’t own any part of _Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter_.  
>  **Author’s Notes:** Brief shout out to all of the Abery lovers. Con crit is definitely welcome as I work on getting back into my stride.

Abe’s eyes traced the circle of their limbs. Their legs and thighs were firmly intertwined, allowing only enough room for each man’s fist to his stroke himself. When Henry had suggested this after Abe had shied away from going further than he knew how, he couldn’t have imagined that it’d feel this good.

He knew what his father would say about the pair of them, should he ever have the misfortune of stumbling upon them wrapped around one another. 

Abe knew that he would swear until he was blue in the face and drank himself into a stupor at the sight of two men with their free arms locked together, foreheads pressed tight, sharing the sweat of Abe’s brow while they palmed their cocks in tandem. 

But, Abe didn’t care. 

He _couldn’t_ care about his father or his opinions or their supposedly impending damnation, not when Henry was panting lightly and his eyes were all over Abe, like he couldn’t ever get enough of what he saw before him. Abraham found himself to be equally enraptured with the newness of Henry’s exposed skin, the soft hardness of Henry’s cock wedged close to his own. It was madness and utter clarity in one breath. There was not one without the other.

Abraham drew a shallow breath as he teased the head of his dick and watched Henry instantly imitate the move. He chuckled in amusement and roughly fisted his cock, only to watch Henry follow his lead again. Grinning like a fiend, Abe pulled his captured arm from Henry’s grasp to roll his balls in his palm, not breaking his rhythm as he did so. Henry matched him caress for caress.

Abe sighed and closed his eyes, letting contentment and the sounds of their hands upon themselves envelope him.

All at once, with no warning, it was _Henry_ crashing over him. Abe’s world narrowed to Henry roughly shoving him backward on the narrow bed to settle between Abe’s spread thighs. Cool, practiced fingers knocked their clumsy counterparts aside and took Abe in hand, savagely pulling him off as sharpened teeth seized Abraham’s bottom lip.

Abe’s eyes flew open and his startled gasp died in his throat at the sight of Henry. His eyes, pitilessly black from lid to lid, stared down into Abraham’s own shocked gaze. There was no underground house nor a drunken father. There was only Henry and his fangs that dug into the tender flesh of Abe’s lip. There was only the exquisitely cruel twist and jerk of Henry’s wrist as his hand tugged Abraham’s flesh toward release.

And then, there wasn’t even that. It was all blindingly hot bliss as Abe felt his balls draw up and his cock stiffen. And just like that, he was coming over Henry’s hand, his limbs shaking from the force of it. Little by little, Abe’s mind settled into oblivion, allowing him to be caught in the ebbing tide of release.

Despite every sense beginning their slow descent into hibernation as sleep overtook Abraham, he could swear he heard the sound of Henry’s satisfied laughter floating in his ears.


End file.
